This invention relates to a seaming device and more particularly, to a seaming device capable of seaming a panel that contains both curved and straight portions.
Most buildings are constructed of a combination of columns (i.e., posts) and beams, which are covered by plywood or some sort of metal or plastic sheeting. In an effort to reduce the overall construction time, however, contractors often construct buildings, and particularly, the exterior walls of buildings, as with prefabricated building panels. Constructing a building with such panels increases efficiency because rather than assembling individual components on site, entire wall panels are manufactured on the construction site so that they can be swiftly combined and installed. These prefabricated panels are typically manufactured from steel sheet metal. Thereafter, two panels are placed adjacent to one another and the sides of the panels engage and form a sealed joint.
These interconnected panels may by straight or arched (i.e., curved) or both. Arched panels are typically used to construct an entire metal building. For example, the roof panels are completely arched and extend to the foundation. The design of these buildings is such that the roof panels continue downward and also form the side walls of the building, thereby creating a semi-circular shaped building when viewed from the end.
Regardless of whether the panel is arched or straight, it has a similar cross sectional profile. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a cross section of a known building panel 100, which includes a central portion 102 and two inclined side wall portions 104, 106 extending from opposite ends of the central portion 102. The building panel 100 also includes two wing portions 108, 110 extending from the inclined side wall portions 104, 106, respectively. A hem portion 114 extends from one wing portion 110, and a complementary hook portion 112 extends from the other wing portion 108.
Referring to FIG. 2, there is shown a building structure 200 comprising two building panels 100 interconnected by the complementary hem 114 and hook portions 112. Referring to FIG. 2A, which is an enlarged view of the interconnected hook and hem portions, the hem portion 114 comprises an inclined hem section 120 and an end section 122. The hook portion 112 comprises a complementary inclined section 124, an intermediate section 126 parallel to the wing portions, and an end section 128. As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,173, which is hereby incorporated by reference, the end section 122 of the hem portion 114 snaps into place adjacent the intermediate section 126 of the hook portion 112. After the hem portion snaps in place, a seaming device bends the end section 128 of the hook portion 112 up and in toward the end section 122 of the hem portion 114. Bending the end section 128, therefore, seams the two panels 100 together to form a single building structure 200.
As mentioned above, the interconnected panels may be straight or curved, an example of which is illustrated in FIG. 3. Additionally, some panels may include both straight and curved portions. The seaming devices currently used in the art, however, are unable to easily and effectively seam together panels comprised of both straight and curved sections. Such panels passing through a known seaming device and particularly, the portion of the panel that transitions from a straight to a curved portion or vice versa, tends to dislodge from or become jammed in the seaming device. When such events occur, they typically result in damaging the panel, which is an undesirable result.
Furthermore, when the panel becomes dislodged from the seaming device, it is often time consuming and difficult to reinstall the panel within the device. Moreover, most seaming devices are cumbersome to operate. Therefore, the time required to reinstall the panel can be prolonged, thereby further decreasing operational efficiency.
As previously mentioned, a sealed joint is formed by bending the end section 128 of the hook portion 112 up and in toward the end section 122 of the hem portion 114. This bending action is achieved by passing the hook and hem portions through a seaming device and particularly, between two seaming wheels. However, the building panels 100 are often wide, thereby requiring an operator to guide the seaming device across the entire width of the structure 200 to seam the interconnected joint. After the operator finishes seaming two building panels 100 together, the operator would traditionally, walk around the building structure before seaming another two building panels. This process consumes a substantial amount of time, and in an effort to increase efficiency, the operator desires to begin seaming the next two panels beginning on the side of the structure he just completed. Unfortunately, doing so requires the operator to swap the seaming wheels before seaming the next two panels. Most current techniques for switching seaming wheels are often time consuming and difficult, thereby calling into question whether it is more efficient to have the operator walk around the structure to begin seaming the next two panels rather than begin on the side which he just completed.
The foregoing features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of exemplary embodiments thereof as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.
It is an object of the invention to seam a wide range of shaped panels using a singular seaming device.
It is another object of the invention to seam a panel comprised of both curved and straight panels.
It is another object of the invention to minimize the frequency that a panel becomes dislodged from the seaming device.
It is a further object of the invention to reduce the damage a seaming device imparts upon a panel.
It is a further object of the invention to improve the ease with which a panel can be reinstalled within a seaming device in to the event the panel becomes dislodged.
It is even a further object of the invention to improve the efficiency of switching seaming wheels within the seaming device.
The present invention is a panel seaming device that can seam both curved and straight panels. The panel seaming device accomplishes this task by driving two gear box and wheel assemblies with a single motor and connecting the gear boxes with a universal joint. Specifically, a motor drives a gear box, which is connected to one end of a universal joint. The other end of the universal joint is connected to a second gear box. This mechanical drive configuration and particularly, the universal joint, allows the gear boxes to pivot in at least one axial direction, thereby accommodating for the profile change of the panel. In other words, as the panel passes through the seaming device and its profile changes, especially from a straight portion to a curved portion and vice versa, the gear boxes pivot amongst each other and accommodate for such change.
Therefore, the panel seaming device of the present invention can seam a wide range of shaped panels including those that are both straight and curved.
Accordingly, the panel seaming apparatus, comprising a motor, a first gear box connected to the motor, a first wheel connected to the first gear box, a second wheel connected to the first gear box, the first and second wheels rotating in opposite directions and seaming two panels together as portions of the panels pass therebetween, a second gear box located downstream of and aligned with the first gear box along a particular axis, the second gear box connected to the first gear box via a universal joint, thereby allowing the first and second gear boxes to pivot amongst each other, a third wheel connected to the second gear box, and a fourth wheel connected to the second gearbox, the third and fourth wheels rotating in opposite directions and further seaming the panels together as the portions of the panels pass therebetween.
The gear boxes of the present invention also include two portions, which pivot amongst each other in a direction perpendicular to the direction that each of the first and second gear boxes pivot. In other words, the portions of the gear boxes pivot in a direction perpendicular to the seam. This pivoting action is made possible by utilizing worm gears within the gear box. Specifically, the worm gear arrangement allows each portion to pivot among the main worm gear shaft, which is parallel to the seam.
Because a wheel assembly is connected to each portion of the gear box, the wheel assemblies pivot along with the gear box portions. This gear box pivoting mechanism, therefore, allows the wheel assemblies to easily pivot into the appropriate seaming position. Additionally, the pivoting mechanism provides an operator access to the seaming device in the event that the panel becomes dislodged or if a jam occurs. Furthermore, once the jam is cleared, the seaming device can be quickly reinstalled around the seamed portion of the panel.
Accordingly, an alternate embodiment of the panel seaming apparatus of the present invention comprises a motor, a gear box connected to the motor, the gear box comprising a first portion and a second portion, a control lever connected to and pivoting about the first portion of the gear box, an extension arm comprising a first end and second end, the second end connected to the second portion of the gear box, and the first end connected to the control lever such that when the control lever pivots about the first portion of the gear box, the first and second gear box portions pivot amongst one another, a first wheel connected to the first portion of the gear box, and a second wheel connected to the second portion of the gear box, the first and second wheels rotate in opposite directions and seam two panels together as portions of the panels pass therebetween.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the seaming device includes a quick release mechanism that allows the seaming wheels to be quickly and easily removed from the shafts of the gear boxes. The quick release design of the shaft and seaming wheels allows an operator to efficiently switch seaming wheels within a seaming device. This embodiment of the invention is made possible by including a cam-type design between the shaft and seaming wheel. Particularly, the shaft includes two winged portions at its end that connect to the seaming wheel. The seaming wheel includes a complementary opening and bore design that allows the shaft to turn and lock into place after entering through the opening within the seaming wheel.
Accordingly, the other alternate embodiment of the panel seaming apparatus of the present invention comprises a gear box, means for driving the gear box, a first shaft comprising a first end and a second end, the first end connected to the gear box, the second end comprising at least two winged portions, a first wheel comprising a hub, the hub comprising, an opening for receiving the second end of the first shaft, and a butterfly it shaped bore for allowing the second end to turn within the first wheel after entering through the opening, a second shaft comprising a first end and a second end, the first end connected to the gear box, the second end comprising at least two winged portions, and a second wheel comprising a hub, the hub comprising an opening for receiving the second end of the second shaft, and a butterfly shaped bore for allowing the second end of the second shaft to turn within the second wheel after entering through the opening, the first and second wheels rotate in opposite directions and seam two panels together as portions of the panels pass therebetween.